1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for providing comfort to operators of motorcycles during times of cold environmental conditions. It has been known that the hands of the motorcycle operator get cold during operation of the motorcycle whenever the temperature is at all cool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices had been patented on various types of configurations for the heating of steering wheels or handlebars of motor vehicles in manners distinct structurally from the present design. Such examples of these configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,441; 1,156,637; 1,237,231; 1,262,392; 1,983,907; and 2,354,345. Many of these devices utilize water as the heating fluid or other types of heating arrangements. However, none utilize the actual oil of the engine nor do they utilize the particular tubing configuration of the design of the present concept as claimed herein.